How I Met Your Mother's Father
by XRZXLove
Summary: Bailey Harper is an old woman, living happily with her husband. She sits with her grandchildren and tells the the story of how she met their mother's father. I know, bad sumarry, but please read! :)


An old woman sits in a chair by a fireplace. It is her 50th anniversary with her lovely husband. Her grandchildren sit wide eyed in a circle around her, listening eagerly to the stories she tells. Just as she finishes the story of how her and her husband climbed the highest mountain in Japan, her husband comes in carrying two cups of hot chocolate. He hands her the mug with flowers on it and stands with his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you kids ready to go to bed yet?" He smiles when they groan.

"Grampa," they whine. "Do we have to? We wanna hear another story." The other children nod in agreement and the woman sighs.

"Well alright." She glances at her husband. "I'll tell you how I met you mother's father. It all started when I was 14."

-Flashback-

It was my first day at a new school. My parents held high academic standards for me. After all, I did move to Japan to go to a better school. I had convinced them to let me go. It was a school for the brilliant and rich, and I had been accepted. So I flew from the good ole U.S.A to Japan. It was a huge change, going from country farms to crowded streets and businesses around every corner. I had skipped a grade and was going to be going to my first year of high school; I would originally be going into 8th grade. I had a small appartment to live in and was provided with the money I needed, as long as I kept my grades up.

Unlike every other kid attending the school, I arrived on foot, not in a fancy limo. As I said before, I was provided the money I needed, and not a penny more. All of the other students wore the school's uniform. The girls wore a hideously yellow dress, and the boys a black sort of suit. I didn't have the money to get one, nor did I want one. I was wearing a yellow and black plaid shirt with short sleeves, a pair of black jeans, and grey One Star Converse. I tried my best to fit in, which is why I chose my most yellow shirt, but I still stuck out quite a bit. All of the other girls had long hair with bows and ribbons. My hair was down to my shoulders and was wavy from braiding it. My hair was red, which also made me stand out as not many other girls had red hair.

As I walked to the main office to get my schedule the people around me whispered. I assumed it was because they knew I was a 'commoner', as they put it. I was also a foreigner, which made it even better. Sarcasm intended. I ignored them and walked inside, looking around for the office. It was pretty easy to find and I quickly got my schedule.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The lady at the front desk, who's name is Mizumi, asked me.

"Um, I need my schedule, please." She looked at her computer screen.

"Alright. Name please."

"Bailey Harper." She looked up at me for a second before she started typing. After a while I heard the printer start up and she left the little room. When she came back she had my schedule in her hand.

"Thank you." She noded and the bell rung. I look on my schedule and see that my first class is at the other end of the school. I ran all the way, and considering it was a huge school, that was a huge accomplishment for me. The bell for class rung as soon as i stepped foot into the class room. I put my head down and rushed to an empty seat near the window. The class begun and the teacher introduced himself and begun the lesson.

At the end of school i was supposed to see the principal. As i walked to his office I passed a girl with short brown hair in a boys uniform. I stopped and watched her enter Music Room 3. I wondered what she would be doing there. There was no club in there that i knew of. I'll check it out later.

When I arrived at the principal's office I knocked on the door. He told me to come and and gestured towards a chair. We talked about the basics: What is expected of me, how the school runs, my schedule. At the very end he told me that I should look around, so I know my way around the school. Once I left I went straight to the place I saw the cross dressing girl go. Music Room 3. I had never seen anyone else go in there before, and I had thought it was abandoned. I stood right next to the door and put my ear up against it. I heard nothing so I opened the door slightly. After a few seconds of nothing happening I opened the door.

Rose petal and pink smells (yes, there is such a thing) came at me. Once I could see, I looked ahead of me. What I saw was surprising. A group of boys, and the girl, were standing there. My mouth hung open stupidly as I stared.

"Welcome."


End file.
